Surprise!
by pinote007
Summary: Oliver wonders why Marcus avoid him for the last days... What surprise Marcus deserves to Oliver?


Hello everyone! This is a fic to thank my lovely Muttzrock 3 to be there to support me when I need it! ^^ This is for you! :D

By the way, it's my first fic in English – since my first language is French – so don't judge me too hard… I don't like grammar mistakes, so I try not to do some, but some might have work their way in this story…

Have a good time reading it, and don't forget to review at the end! ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

_Surprise!_

Oliver Wood lied in his and his lover's bed, looking sad. He couldn't find out why said lover, Marcus Flint, was so distant these days. Marcus was pretending he wasn't distant and didn't try to avoid his lover, but Oliver was sure he was.

It all started four days ago. Marcus went out in the morning and didn't want to tell his lover where he was going. At first, Oliver thought it was because he wanted to buy him a present – even though it wasn't his birthday or anything – but when Marcus came back, at night, he had nothing more on him than when he left earlier. "Maybe it's a very small present," he thought, but if it was, Marcus didn't give it to him that night.

That night, just before they went to bed, Oliver wanted to get dirty, but Marcus started to act weirdly. Normally, Marcus slept naked. Not this time: he kept him boxers and t-shirt on. It was strange, but it was winter, so maybe he was cold, Oliver thought. He tried to look as cute as possible to receive some attention, but Marcus said he was tired, turned his back on his lover, and turned the lights off before Oliver could tell a word. "He was out all day. He must be tired because he walked a lot or something."

The morning after, Marcus still acted like he avoided Oliver. He went to take his shower, and he didn't want Oliver to come with him – which he had never refused before. And the weirdest part: it took him twice the time to come out of the bathroom then usual.

During all the day, Marcus refused the hugs and kisses Oliver tried to give him, or accomplished them very fast and went to do some unnecessary stuff around the apartment, such as cleaning thirteen times the dishes, trying to find the greatest colours for the television screen they bough to watch Muggle movies during Saturday nights with Percy Weasley and Adrian Pucey, their best friends from Hogwarts, and even make the silver spoons and forks shine the more they could, even though they never used it, even when their parents (well, Oliver's parents, since Marcus had only tell his mother he was gay and dating Oliver Wood, and his father must never learn it if Marcus wanted to stay alive) came home for a nice meal to learn more about their son's boyfriend.

Oliver was even more depressed because he started to imagine Marcus wasn't attracted to him after a year together, or that he wanted to come back with his parents and get married with a girl he didn't know only to make his father happy and never see him after that. (Oliver was very drama queen when he started to imagine things. He always imagined the worse that could happen, even if that "worse" would only happen in another dimension to other weirdo aliens that had nothing to do with human beings, such as Daleks.)

The next two days were the same: Oliver being a drama queen, and Marcus ignoring his boyfriend like he had the Black Death. Oliver almost started to tear off his hair under the great stress the situation caused him, and especially since Marcus denied that he was ignoring him, saying, "Everything's alright, honey".

Marcus walked back home after a hard practice with the Falcons. "I have to make things right with Oliver tonight. I owe it to him, after everything he did for me." Oliver helped him to practice, even if he also had to practice for Puddlemere all day long, five times a week. He had welcomed him after Hogwarts, when he needed to get away from him own family, even if he had no job at the time and no money to help to pay the rent. Oliver helped him for everything he needed for months, before he could get in the Falcons.

And he was the greatest lover Marcus ever had, because Oliver had passion for only two things, but he would do everything for those two things: Quidditch, and Marcus Flint.

When Marcus got back in the apartment he shared with Oliver, things weren't like usual. He could smell the tension in the house, an acid smell that made his hair dress on his arms and all the way on his spine. It was very dark outside, since it was December 14, eleven days to Christmas. He went directly to their room, and saw Oliver, lied down like a foetus is their bed, asleep. Marcus could see his lover had cried himself to sleep, and he felt his heart being crush in his chest. "Oh Merlin, what have I done? I went too far, and I made him cry!"

No, it wasn't the first time Marcus made Oliver cry, but the last times, they were both in Hogwarts, not listening to the little voices in their heads that told them to kiss savagely the other on the Quidditch field – no one ever listen to the UST – so it wasn't really his fault. This time, he made him cry because he avoided him for days. Only because he didn't want to ruin the gift he wanted to give him at Christmas. He didn't want that to go this far!

Marcus took his coat off, and changed his clothes as silently as possible, and went to get some tea. His nanny Jody used to say that tea always got thoughts clearer and made people wiser. And he needed to make Oliver as wise as possible if he wanted things to get better.

When the tea was prepared, he went back to the bedroom, and put the tray with the teacups on the bedside table, and sat next to Oliver. He gently passed his hands in Oliver's light brown hair, and kissed him softly on the cheek, wiping the half-dried tears up.

"What's going on?" asked Oliver when he woke up, feeling his lover's kisses. "And why are you dressed so… formal?" Oliver frowned at the sight of his boyfriend as he handed a teacup at him.

Marcus slightly smiled, but heavily sighed. "This is it," Oliver thought. "He's gonna left me. I'm gonna live on my own." He started to cry at the thought.

"Don't leave me! What have I done?" Oliver let the tea spill on the bed, putting his face in his both hands, sobbing. Marcus looked so surprised o see his usually strong boyfriend cry like that in front of him. He never saw him that sad, even when his grand-father died, not even after the great battle in Hogwarts, where he saw people dying, like his former Beater Fred Weasley. He cried, but certainly not as intensely as now.

He muttered "Now it's time,", but Oliver didn't hear him because of his loud sobbing. He took a large breath, and talked slowly and seriously to his lover while holding his wrists so he would look at him. "Honey, please listen to me. I have an important thing to tell you, and I want you to listen to me until the end, because it's hard for me to tell something like this to you. But I want you to know that in no case I will leave you. Will you listen to me until the end?" He took Oliver's face into his hands, and waited for him to nod, which he did a few seconds later. He briefly kissed his lips, and then got up.

"Four days ago, I had an appointment at a shop to have something made for you, because I really wanted you to know that I love you. Because I do." He spared deep into Oliver's eyes while he said that line.

He started to undo his shirt, one button at the time.

"I needed you to really show you how much I love you, and how glad I am that I decided to kiss you the day after you won the Quidditch Cup at our last year of school. I'm more then relieved that you wanted of me, and that you wanted to help me, and you did help me. When my family wasn't there for me, you were. When I needed to practice, you helped me to practice, even if you had practices every day with Puddlemere. I wanted to _show_ you how much you matter to me, like you showed me how much you cared about me."

He took his shirt off, then his undershirt. Oliver looked completely lost, not knowing at all why Marcus avoided him for four days.

"Oliver, I want to spend my whole life with you, and even if you don't want to, I now have a proof that I didn't imagine everything that happened between us during the last year. I completely, utterly love you, my lil' Scotsman."

Marcus kneeled down at Oliver's feet, and turned his body one hundred and eighty degrees on the left. Oliver could now see on his lover's shoulder blade a tattoo representing a Quidditch goal with cotton thistle surrounding and climbing the bar from the ground to the hole, and a Quaffle being blocked by the thistle, and letters writing "Meant to be" on the bottom.

Oliver was wide-eyed. He stretched his arm to touch the drawing: the skin was elevated compared to the blank skin. It was a real tattoo.

"I didn't want to show it to you before Christmas, but I couldn't wait when I saw how you reacted when I didn't wanted to touch you these last days. So… what do you think?" Marcus was smiling uncertainly because of his lover's face. He was scared that he didn't love it…

"Well… errr… I… I do love it, but… why? I… I got that you love me, but why now? Wh…"

"Oh, yeah… well…" he took something from his pants pockets – it was a small black box – and handed it to Oliver, still on his knees. "I know you don't think people need to get married to know they love each other, but I wanted to give you a proof – a tangible one – that I want to be with you for all my life. So it's not a proper demand, but would you be with me for your whole life, even if it's hard and people don't agree with our relationship?"

"I DO!" Oliver yelled suddenly, jumping on Marcus, whom indeed lost his balance and fell on the floor with extra weight on him. They both were laughing, holding each other closely while they kissed. Oliver certainly didn't expect that surprise.

_The end_

Did you enjoy it? Please review


End file.
